Wall of Flesh
The Wall of Flesh is one of the primary pre-hardmode bosses, and is also one of the most common Terraria goals in fan hardcores. Kill Count * McJones (Terraria PBG HC #2) * Del, Wist (Terraria Delcore #1) * Luke (Terraria Extreme #1) * Genie, Jabsol (Terraria MrMister #1) * Shoop* (Terraria Hardcore Season 1 Goldenbrawler) * Kryptyk, Zartle (Terraria Bradycore #1) *indicates that they died after the goal was completed. Survivors * Lucahjin, Yungtown, McJones (Terraria PBG HC #3) * Rosswell, Taka, Sal (Terraria Simoz HC #1) * Taka, Kyoger (Terraria Taka HC #1) * Cameron (Terraria Delcore #1) * Zarn, Waluigi (Terraria Toastcore #1) * Civvv (Terraria Fowncore Beta) * Aeyrro (Terraria MrMister #1) * SY64, FishStyx, Zartle, Del (Terraria SY64 #1) * Bamboozler, Jirami, Waluigi (Terraria X-Core #1) * Max, Peter, Endorb (Terraria RLYoshi #1) * Falafel, Flufayy, Bryan (Terraria Duckcore #1) * Otto, Noah, Kystonio (Terraria Reddit HC #1) * Civvv, Phantom, Twinbladez (Terraria LIVE Civvv #1) * Super, Poke, Lonk (Terraria Cake Team HC #1) * DoingItGood, Cayne (Terraria Ultracore #1) * Taiga, Needless (Terraria GameTitan #1) * Goldenbrawler, Toad, Chickn, Shoop (Terraria Hardcore Season 1 Goldenbrawler) * Robert, Paul, Thomas (Terraria BRBeverage #2) * TJ, Cirno (Terraria Teejcore #1) Summoning In order to summon the Wall of Flesh, you need to throw a guide voodoo doll into a pool of lava while in the Underworld. The Guide must be alive, otherwise the voodoo doll will be wasted. The direction the Wall of Flesh goes depends on the side of the world you spawn it in; Spawning it from the left of the middle makes it spawn on the left side moving right, and vice versa. Attacks The Wall of Flesh takes up the entire vertical space of the Underworld and constantly moves forward, meaning you need to be constantly moving away. The Wall of Flesh must be killed before reaching the edge of the world, otherwise every player in the Underworld will die. The Wall of Flesh also gives everyone in the Underworld the "Horrified" debuff, and if one were to try getting behind the Wall of Flesh or leave the Underworld, they will be inflicted with " The Tongue" debuff. Having The Tongue debuff will have a tendril from the Wall drag the player to its mouth, ignoring blocks and even doing 50 damage per second in Expert mode. The player is also unable to use items in this time. The Wall of Flesh moves faster as its health is lowered (even faster in Expert mode), making a bridge almost necessary for survival. Any bridge built needs to be very long. It's attacks include: * The Hungry, small mouths that are attached to its body by a long vein. They deal more damage and resist knockback more as The Wall loses health. After sufficient damage is dealt to them, they detach and fly at the player. ** In Expert Mode, they respawn as long as the Wall is alive. * Eye Lasers, which fire out of the Wall's eyes. The lasers increase in damage and frequency as the Wall's health drains. * Leeches, which the Wall produces out of its mouth, chase the players. They always drop hearts when killed. Defeating the Wall of Flesh Upon defeating the Wall of Flesh, the world will be permanently set to hardmode, and the Hallow will spawn in the world. Category:Goals